Category talk:Image templates
Moved from User talk:AdTheRat Why are you using a template to show an image instead of ? --Mopster 20:41, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :There are quite a few icons that overlap, The reason for using a Template to control the image is it allows standardization out to the user for choosing a image with the template being able to govern what image to use at what size, so for example i can upload a 10px, 30px and 100px version of the free trader class symbol, and if someone wants it at a particular size they do it is then up to the template to decide the best image to provide back, this means if a better version of the image comes out every place it is used will get the most relevant version without having to change the image link e.g. to .I am happy to work through each image creating the relevant template as I already have all the standard UI components split into there individual images MafooUK 21:21, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :: I think its not needed. Doubloons was already stretching usability. But that templates helps promote a single way of displaying doubloons which is a fairly often and diverse occurring wikifiable term. The images you are talking about are mostly gonna be linked only two or three times at maximum which imho doesn't really justify the existence of a template for each of them. :: Also I don't really support the idea of multiple images of the same thing. With browser image resizing (pixel) being of fairly decent quality the only good reason is gonna be resizing (byte) them to save bandwidth. Which only really applies for really big images. I don't see any problem with [[Image:freetrader_'55px'.jpg|'20px']] so why would we need a freetrader_'20px'.jpg at all? Let alone a template to decide which one is the best one to use for a given size. :: Btw I am all for developing nifty templates as long as they serve enough purpose and I hope you don't feel discouraged in exploring new ideas. I just don't support this idea. --Lord Alderaan 10:24, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::: How do you want to handle naming convention on the icons are we going upload multiple images for different items e.g there is only one Anchor Icon but there are several Anchor sizes, so theory says just upload Anchor. However items Like Saltpeter and Sugar, Refined Share the Same Icon. I have a wiki tool kit installed that will let me bulk upload images so if you can give me the Naming convention I will go set all the files and upload them MafooUK 11:29, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::: I'm looking at bulk upload myself too :) I'll keep you posted. Good to know you can do it too which might mean less work for me. I'll let you know. As for naming convention I'd have to look at the files AdTheRad has and how they relate to the different types of articles. The idea I have is to include the naming convention in the different templates and if the image field is empty it'll resort to the naming convention to include the right image. Then we use the bot to change the articles that require a non-compliant image in the image field and this would include articles that share a common image. --Lord Alderaan 12:45, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Great! on the subject of the bot, is it possible to get the dpl mod added so i can autogenerate the stats lists for things like cannons, ship stats, display recipie books, etc. for a example of the kind of things that can be done see this Elementalist Skills on the guild wars wiki it is built up using the skill infobox to find everything, i can do this type of thing for any infobox you store data in. I belive this would help 'automate' some of the things the bot has to do, and would mean i don't need to keep the tabular data uptodate (i.e. cannon ammo) MafooUK 18:49, 25 February 2008 (UTC)